The Night We Met
by the archduke
Summary: AU. Jane and Maura meet at BCU. Two very different people get to know each other over the course of an eye opening night.
1. Chapter 1

The Night We Met

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money from this. Also lots of swearing.**

Jane was not sure how she had ended up where she currently was. She knew in a general sense: excellent grades in the classroom and kicking ass on the field had led her to a full field hockey scholarship to Boston-Cambridge University. But more specifically, she wondered how she had ended up by herself at a frat party on the night before Thanksgiving. She had come grudgingly with a couple of teammates who were also staying local for the holiday, prodded by promises that this would be less of a party and more of a get together since so many people had already left campus. But now her friends were nowhere in sight, she was buzzed by the couple of beers that she had nursed over the last hour, and drunk college kids where everywhere and engaging in behaviors that were the very definition of a frat party. Mostly drinking and hooking up with each other to very loud music that made her head hurt. Sometimes she didn't feel like she was twenty-one, but years older and with a very low tolerance for her peers.

Jane was about to give up on the night and head back to her on-campus apartment. She had to wake up early to make the trip to her parents' home for Thanksgiving. She had set her cup down when she saw two guys with a girl between them going up the flight of stairs. They had the girl's arms over their shoulders and were dragging her unresponsive body to the second floor. Jane looked up at the balcony and saw that the second floor had several doors leading from the main hallway.

Bedrooms.

She watched as the group made it to the second floor and entered one of the rooms, one of the guys hefting the girl into his arms while the other turned and closed the door.

"Shit," Jane muttered as she made her way up the stairs and to the room. The girl had been out cold and in no condition to consent to anything.

Jane banged on the door and rattled the locked doorknob until it opened. She pushed her way past one of the guys who was now shirtless. She ignored his yells at her to leave and went to the girl on the bed. The other guy stood in between the unconscious girl and herself. Jane noticed his belt was hanging undone and she balled her hands into fists.

"Get the fuck out of the way," she growled.

"Get the fuck out of here," he responded.

The other guy was still yelling and grabbed Jane's arm to remove her from the room. Jane spun around and pushed the guy several times, yelling back at him various profanities. She pushed him out of the room and into the hallway, her fury making up for any physical advantages he had over her. Jane had backed him up against the balcony and didn't care that the entire party could hear her shouting at him to never touch her again or she would kick him in the nuts so hard he'd be coughing them up and then she'd stuff them right back down his throat.

She moved back into the bedroom and faced the other one again. He was coming towards her and away from the bed. She was bracing herself for whatever came next when a voice stopped them both.

"What is going on here?," the newcomer asked. He was tall and blonde and looked like what she imagined a surfer from California looked like.

The one she had pushed out of the room spoke first. "Garrett, this bitch broke into my room! Throw her ass out of here before I get really angry." He made a threatening move towards her.

Jane laughed. "Just try it motherfucker. I'd love to kick the shit out of your rapist ass." His face turned red as he blustered and moved towards her again, stopping only when Garrett held up an arm.

"Both of you shut up," Garrett said and then addressed the other guy. "Sean, what's the deal here?"

Just then a sound from the bed got all of their attention. The girl was still unconscious but making coughing and gagging noises.

Jane rushed to the bed turned the girl onto her side and towards the wall. The girl emptied her stomach onto the bed.

"No, not on my bed!," the one whose bedroom they were in moaned. Jane ignored him and rubbed the girl's back as she continued.

During a lull in the vomiting Jane turned to the other occupants in the room. She ignored the one whining about puke on his bed and addressed Garrett. He seemed to be the leader.

"Call an ambulance. She could have alcohol poisoning." She looked to the one who Garrett has called Sean. "Or she overdosed on whatever they gave her."

"We didn't give her anything. She was drunk and she wanted it," Sean responded. Jane quickly countered. "She's passed out. You were going to rape her, you son of a bitch."

Garrett stepped in. "We don't know what happened here. She's just sick, and she doesn't need an ambulance. No one calls the cops."

"She needs medical attention." Jane looked past the room and into the hallway where they had attracted an audience. "Someone call 911."

Garret turned to the gathered crowd and repeated, "No one calls the cops!" He paused for a moment and caught the eye of one of the onlookers. "Go to my room and get Maura. She's studying. She'll know what to do."

_Who __the __hell __studies __during__ a __frat __party?, _Jane wondered as she scowled at everyone around her. As far as she was concerned everyone there was an enemy.

**Author's notes: Garrett is MPG during his Zack Morris days. Otherwise known as my childhood crush.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Night We Met

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money. And more cursing, some in Italian.**

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm doing my best to keep up with and finish this story soon.**

Jane's patience ran out about two seconds after Garrett had summoned the mysterious Maura.

"Screw this, we need an ambulance, now!"

Jane's urgency was undercut when the girl in the bed moaned and sat up. She turned her head to survey the entire room, including the onlookers in the hallway who were craning their necks to see inside.

"Hi," she breathed out, eyes groggy and vomit clinging to her chin.

The sea of onlookers then parted and two girls ran into the room. Their worried chatter and enveloping of the girl on the bed identified them as her friends.

Just as fast as they had entered the two girls, with their friend in tow, exited the room and presumably from the house.

Jane stood in the middle of the room and saw all eyes on her. Without any reason to remain she made her way towards the door. She was blocked by Garrett.

"I think you owe us an apology," he said.

Jane stared at him incredulous. Garrett continued. "That girl was fine. You falsely accused my brothers and you owe them and the entire fraternity an apology." Scattered voices agreed.

Jane stepped up into Garrett's face. "Your brothers dragged an unconscious girl into a bedroom and started to take off their clothes before I got here. Just because she walked out of here doesn't mean they aren't sick fuckers who should have their dicks chopped off in the name of public safety."

The response from the onlookers was immediate and decidedly not in Jane's favor. Several people tried to push through the crowd to get into the room and to Jane. There would be no easy escape from hostile territory now.

Garrett's calm demeanor evaporated. "Those are my brothers you're talking about you fucking bitch! They're worth more than any slut or spic dyke," he said as he gestured to Jane.

There was a gasp from the doorway but Jane was already moving. She punched Garrett square in the nose, feeling it move at an unnatural angle beneath her fist. She then used his body as a battering ram to get through the crowd in the doorway, scooting past the shocked onlookers and down the stairs. She turned back to the balcony as she reached the front door.

"And I'm Italian you racist shit! Andate tutti a 'fanculo!"

* * *

><p>Jane ran out and away from the frat house and kept running until she left the area that housed the fraternities and sororities. She was in a quieter neighborhood where more locals and less students lived. Adrenaline pumping from her escape, Jane couldn't stop moving. She threw air punches and karate kicks at imaginary foes. Her voice rang out in curses directed towards nobody. She couldn't believe what she and just done. She had punched her way out of a frat house and through a mob while telling everyone left behind to go fuck themselves in Italian.<p>

She couldn't wait to tell her brothers.

"Excuse me?"

Jane whipped around towards the voice which had penetrated her celebratory mood. A dark haired girl was standing way closer than she should have while going undetected. Jane faced her, breath coming out in gasps. The stop in movement must have done something to her because Jane became instantly dizzy and wobbled on her feet. The girl quickly made her way to her side.

"Tachypsychia," she murmured.

"Huh?," Jane responded while she sat down on the ground.

"Your body's response to what happened back at Gamma Delta Omega. This is the after effects. Just sit for a few moments. It will pass, just try to calm down," the girl said.

Jane did as she was told and after some time felt better. The girl remained at her side, rubbing her back and encouraging her to take deep breaths. Finally what she had said penetrated Jane's brain.

"You were at the party?"

The girl nodded. "My boyfriend is a member. The president, actually. Or I should be more precise and say ex-boyfriend." The girl paused. "I broke up with him after hearing what he said to you before your dramatic exit. There is no room for prejudice in my life, so there was no room for him."

Jane rubbed at her eyes with her fingertips and combed her hair back from her face. "Garrett," she said absently. "You were going out with that tool?"

The girl looked at Jane with a confused expression on her face. "Yes, we were dating. But he is a human being and not an inanimate object. Were you hit in the head tonight at any time? Perhaps you have a concussion. Confusion and certain disorders are common symptoms of concussions."

Jane stared at her then shook her head. "No, I just meant he's a tool like a jerk. It's a saying."

"Oh," the girl replied in a small voice. "Of course."

There was silence while they both sat in the middle of the street. Jane spoke first.

"Did you follow me?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I actually live a few houses away. I was walking home and recognized you from earlier in the night. I just wanted to apologize for how you were treated."

Jane furrowed her brow. "You don't have to apologize for those dickheads. Especially after you dumped that tool's ass."

The girl smiled. "Yes, I did dump that tool's ass." She seemed oddly proud of her actions as she repeated Jane's phrase. "We were only together a few weeks, so it was not a great loss." She paused. "And I don't think his nose will ever be precisely straight again after you broke it."

Jane smiled into the dark. "Fuck yeah," she whispered. She turned to look the girl in the eyes. "You shouldn't be out this late at night by yourself. It's dangerous."

The girl smiled. "It's safe enough."

The smile and the warmth in her eyes made Jane smile in return. Probably for the first time all night.

The girl grabbed Jane's elbow and stood up, pulling her up with her. She kept her hand there while Jane steadied herself. It was only when the girl moved her hand away and stepped back a pace that Jane realized how cold it was outside. November in Boston was usually cruel and this year was no different.

Jane must have given herself away somehow because the girl erased the gap she had just made between them.

"You're cold," she stated with finality. Jane did not bother to deny it. She was freezing and she nodded her agreement.

The girl moved her hand towards Jane's elbow again, paused a split second before contact, but finally grasped it. "Come with me to my house. I want to examine you more thoroughly."

Jane's head snapped up from the patch of ground she had been staring at. "Huh?"

"Your head. You might have a concussion."

Jane was positive she had not hit her head, at least not that night. "I'm fine. And I don't go home with strangers."

Jane realized a second too late how that sounded. She blushed.

Though it was too dark to see her blush, Jane thought the girl must have somehow sensed it. Her voice was just a bit wicked when she spoke.

"My name is Maura. So now we aren't strangers. Come home with me."

**Author's note: I don't speak Italian, so I make no guarantee that saying is correct.**


End file.
